


Memories of Magic

by TheAwkwardStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Aqua's early days.





	Memories of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made more centered around Aqua instead. These were both on my tumblr, so I decided to put them here.

"Focus."

The young girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She raised her weapon, aiming it at the wall.

"...F...Freeze!"

A blast of blizzard magic came out. The force of the spell sent her flying backwards. She yelped as she landed on the ground. Her master rushed over to her. She rubbed the bottom of her back, which hurt a little.

"Are you unharmed? Or would you like me to heal you?" Eraqus helped her stand back up. 

"...N...no. I'm alright."

Aqua jutted out her bottom lip. She tugged at a few strands of her blue hair.

"You don't have to sugar coat it for me, master. I messed up. Again." 

Aqua tapped the heels of her feet against each other. She winced at the sight of large icicles sticking out of the wall.

"...You simply need more practice, just like Terra. You will both have control over your powers soon enough." Eraqus placed his hand on her shoulder.

Aqua looked up at him. "...Do you really think so?" 

"Of course, my dear. I have the utmost faith in you."

Aqua stared down at the floor. She raised a hand to her chin, thinking.

"...Master...do you think there's any way to make it easier for me? Without cheating, of course."

Eraqus put his hands behind his back, staring upwards.

"...Perhaps you should visualize something that makes you happy. An item, or a hobby you enjoy doing."

Aqua bit her lip. 

"...I...I like sweets. And making crafts and charms. And dancing..."

\---------

Terra watched in awe as Aqua started spinning in circles, with ice revolving all around her. She raised her keyblade up as high as she possibly could, floating slightly above ground. Ice magic flowed out of her weapon, creating a small sphere that exploded above them. Eraqus grinned pridefully as snow started to fall from seemingly nowhere.

"Whoa...." Terra gawked at snowflakes that gently dropped into his hands.

His eyes flared up with determination.

"...I wanna do that too."

"No way!" Aqua clenched her hands. "Get your own spell!"

Terra rolled his eyes and summoned his keyblade, ignoring her protests. He squeezed the handle as the tip of his blade started to glow.

"Just watch. I'm gonna do it better!"

Eraqus sighed and shook his head, knowing it would not end well. Aqua pouted and crossed her arms in disapproval. But she was a little curious to see how he would do. A little.

Terra flexed his shoulders. He lifted one leg and began attempting to spin like Aqua did, but she could tell that his balance was already off. He started out far too fast, which made him wobble once the ice magic spewed out of his keyblade. It flew around wildly, plopping onto the ground in clumps of snow. A sudden outburst of magic completely threw Terra’s concentration off. The recoil sent him crashing down into a pile of snow that had formed under him. His keyblade clattered against the marble floor.

Terra dusted some snow off of his clothes and ruffled his own hair. He seemed quite upset.

“...That was a disaster.” Terra rubbed the back of his neck.  


“You have the grace and poise of a boulder. That’s why.” Aqua approached Terra and extended her hand to him. Terra begrudgingly grabbed her hand and got up from his pile of snow.  


“Yeah, yeah. I get it. It’s your special gift, not mine.”   


Aqua opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped herself once she saw the expression on his face. She could tell that he really was trying...and now, he was a bit crushed by his spectacular failure. Aqua rubbed her forehead, thinking hard about something. 

Terra was a little surprised that she hadn’t chewed him out further. He wondered what she was going to say instead. Even Eraqus appeared curious.

“...Ok. How about I teach you what Master Eraqus taught me?”  


Terra’s eyes lit up. Aqua tapped her foot.

“...But, first things first. If you want to do it right and learn how to balance and coordinate your body...you have to learn how to dance.”  


Terra scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t look at me like that! You’re lucky I even want to try showing you.” Aqua furrowed her brows.   


“...Just relax. We’re going to start with something simple.”  


Aqua took both of his hands without hesitation. Terra felt a bit of alarm as she put one of his hands on her shoulder, then placed the second hand on her waist. Aqua raised an eyebrow at him.

“Alright. Just follow my lead for a bit, then take over. You’ll need to count this like a waltz in your head. One, two, three, one, two, three...”  


Terra gulped. Aqua started taking three steps back, then three steps forward as she spun them both around in circles. Terra struggled to keep up with her steady pace, clumsily putting one foot in front of the other instead of moving them from side to side.

“...Terra. You’re stepping on my feet.”  


“S-sorry!” Terra’s face flushed a bright shade of red. Aqua snorted, but still managed to keep her composure. He finally caught on and swayed his feet from left to right like hers. They spun around for a while, staring at each other intently. Terra was focused on getting it right, but he was a bit confused by the look Aqua was giving him. Her gaze seemed to have softened considerably from earlier.  


“...Good. You’re doing a lot better.” Aqua smiled brightly at him.  


Master Eraqus cleared his throat loudly. The two children blinked, then automatically stopped dancing. They faced their master, standing next to each other rigidly. They both appeared uncomfortable and slightly flustered.

Eraqus nodded and smiled at them. “...Excellent work with instructing, Aqua. And you caught on remarkably fast, Terra. Both of you shall become incredible keyblade masters when the time comes.”

Aqua and Terra blushed from the compliment. Eraqus chuckled and walked towards them. He placed his hands on both of their heads.

“...I hope that I will get to see it with my own eyes...but either way, I will always be proud. Shining beacons of light with a promising future ahead of them...I could not ask for more than that.”  


Aqua beamed at Eraqus’ words. He jumped a little when Aqua went in for a hug, burying her face into his clothes. He chuckled and patted her head. Terra stood close by, scratching his head awkwardly.  


“You’ll be there when we do. I swear it.” Aqua looked up at Eraqus and grinned. He smiled back.  


“...I shall look forward to it, then.”  



End file.
